Back in the cage
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: After months deep down in hell, in Lucifers cage, both archangels can't hold back their anger anymore. And Adam is in the middle when God's strongest angels put their cruel strength on display...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _Another cage story, but this time the complete opposite from the other Story, meaning: It's a serious one._  
 _My mom even helped me with this one ;)._

 _I think we did a nice job^^._  
 _And I hope there aren't too many spelling or grammer mistakes, since I translated this story from german into english._

 _And I would appreciate feedback very much._

* * *

 **Back in the cage**

With fear in his eyes Adam tried to push himself further into the small corner where he tried to hide.

He didn't know for how long he had been here, because he had already forgotten the sense of time.

He couldn't even remember that Sam's soul had disappeared out of nowhere and that he was now all alone.

His brothers had forgotten him, had left him alone and now he had to rot down here.

Here, in Lucifer's cage...

A prison from which there would be no escape.

It was a mystery to Adam how Sam had managed to escape, but he no longer cared about that, because he had to deal with other problems.

Since Sam's soul was gone, Lucifer's wrath was now directed against him and wouldn't be the archangel Michael here with him, Adam didn't want to imagine what horrible things he would have to suffer already, because God's eldest angel protected him from Lucifer.

But the anger of the Devil was hard to tame.

His eyes sparkled red, his wings quivered with rage and he bared his teeth and looked more like a wild beast then God's most beautiful angel.

His gaze fixed Adam and the boy shivered hard at that cold look and he whimpered when the Devil stepped slowly toward him and manifested his fingers into claws.

He was ready to tear him to pieces.

Slowly, painfully; over and over again!

But Michael blocked his way and glared at his little brother darkly from bright blue eyes and growled menacingly, as he spread his wings out to intimidate the other angel.

"Don't come closer Lucifer! Leave him alone!"

The Devil laughed mockingly and the fire of his wrath was blazing in his eyes.

"Why are you protecting this abomination? He is not worth it!"

Adam winced because of the words and he avoided eye contact to the dark angel who now built himself up before his big brother and growled at him.

"Every human is worth to be protected! That's what father taught us! They are his creation and I will not allow you to harm the boy!"

"Father's creation? Tell me brother: Aren't we also father's creation and shouldn't he love us as much as those humans? Where is he now? Gone he is and he will never come back Michael, because he doesn't care for us and I'll never forgive him that!"

The elder Archangel gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his anger, but his brother didn't make this easy for him.

Almost as if he wanted to provoke the fight that seemed inevitable.

Adam looked silently and with fear in his eyes between Michael and Lucifer back and forth while he tried to squeeze himself even further into the corner where he sat in a desperate attempt to protect himself from the wrath of the two angels.

"You're as weak and effeminate as father!" he heard Lucifer scoff and the Morningstar spread his snow white wings out to intimidate his brother.

But Michael didn't fear his brother.

No.

It had to be Lucifer who had to be afraid of him, because Michael had defeated him once.

At that time, in the great battle that had let heaven burst into flames…

At that time, when he had thrown his own brother into the mouth of hell and banished him from God's kingdom!

But now he himself was a prisoner of hell, was locked up with his brother in his own cage and a fight seemed inevitable.

Michael himself had to fight with his anger in the past few months, had restrained himself, because he didn't want to end up like his brother.

But now, after all the terrible months in which he had held himself back, where hell had taken its toll, the anger seemed to boil in him and his little brother gave him the rest with his provocations!

Hell would change you, would make a monster out you.

A monster that you could barely restrain and Michael felt it now in his own body.

"Take that back!" he growled and his eyes began to sparkle with his anger when he turned to Lucifer, who answered his gaze as dark as he did.

"Why should I take back my words, when you know deep down in your heart that I say the truth?"

Michael was silent, sought desperately for words, but he didn't find any.

And this certainty made Lucifer grin at him mockingly.

"That's what I thought…"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

With an almost animalistic scream Michael rushed to his brother and both angels fell to the ground.

Adam watched with shock in his eyes how they mutually fought with their fists and wings, as they were trying to kick each other with their feet and he watched helplessly how the Devil lived up to his name and rushed to his big brother and slammed his claws into his body like a beast. Blood spurted and loud screams, mingled with anger and pain, cut through the air like a knife and the boy was certain that even the demons outside kept their distance to the cage, because no one wanted to be there when God's most powerful angels fought each other and put all of their cruel power on display.

Lucifer was hitting his brother like a man possessed and he ripped deep wounds into his flesh and even tried to bite him.

Michael on the other hand continued to protect himself from those attacks as best he could and at the same time he tried to fight back and soon feathers and angel blood covered the cold cage floor.

Neither of them wanted to give up and show weakness, especially not the younger angel.

He remembered the time when his brother had humiliated him in the Great War, in front of his father and all the angels of heaven.

At that time he had been a proud warrior, a beast, a dragon that brought fire over heaven, but Michael had been stronger than him, had banished him to hell where he had been locked away in a cage like a wild animal to make sure he would never harm God's creation.

But he had managed to get out of this cage and everything could have been so perfect.

He would have brought the apocalypse upon his father's creation, would have destroyed this pathetic, puny humans once and for all and then he would have killed his brother and he would have challenged God himself to kill him also and take his throne.

But thanks to this accursed Winchester brothers he was now back in the cage, imprisoned with his brother and a weak human who began to tremble with fear when he only looked at him!

He had desperately tried to avert this all-important fight and draw Michael on his side, because he also, the Lord of Hell himself, longed for the old days in heaven, when everything was still in order.

A time, far from war, death and destruction...

A time in which the angels had ruled this world…

But then God created Adam and Eve and everything had changed.

He had told his children, the angels, to love these puny, naked apes more than him.

Something Lucifer couldn't imagine, not even now and now he was locked up in hell with a human.

A worse torture he couldn't imagine and that alone stoked up the anger in him.

That Michael still stood on the side of the humans and his father had given him the rest, for he too was trapped here, because of Sam Winchester and even then he harbored no grudge against humanity.

No, he just seemed to feel anger toward his own brother!

The angel whom he had loved above all else...

The two angels were still fighting mercilessly against each other, but quickly their strength vanished.

Especially Lucifer seemed to get weaker and weaker by now, but he continued fighting tirelessly against his brother.

He didn't want to give up and lose to him.

Not again...

The two archangels seemed to have completely forgotten about Adam for what the boy was more than grateful.

But he still couldn't take his eyes away from the combatants, but he could clearly see that both angels had reached the end of their strength. Michaels punches were not as powerful and brutal as before and also Lucifer fought not as powerfully as before and his eyes...Adam couldn't quite say what it was what he could see there in the eyes of the Devil, but he thought he saw sadness in them.

"Brother...stop..." Michael tried to halt his little brother and apparently he also seemed to have noticed the change in the eyes of the Lightbringer.

Where previously the fire of wrath had burned, grief was now visible and his eyes seemed to fill with tears, no matter how hard he fought against it.

"It is enough Lucifer, stop," Michael tried again, but his brother continued to ignore him and he continued to hit him with his fists, but the elder Archangel realized that the blows were no longer as strong as before.

"No...never..." the fallen angel said, panting heavily and you could clearly see how hard it was for him to continue fighting.

He was at the end of his strength and all his feelings seemed to overwhelm him and drive him insane.

He could no longer take this anymore, had enough of the battles, the wars and the hatred with which he was confronted every day of its existence.

And then ran the tears down his cheeks and he wept; loudly and unceremoniously while he still continued to punch Michaels chest, who was looking at his brother with shock in his eyes and also Adam couldn't believe what was happening there before his eyes.

Lucifer, the Lord of hell, the personification of evil, cried like a little child!

The tears never stopped, his sobs were heartbreaking and when he then went to his knees in front of his brother, clawing at his torn robe, even Michael could no longer fight against his own feelings. Although he didn't cry like his brother did, but the sight itself didn't let him cold and slowly, very slowly, he went to his knees as well, wrapped his arms around his brother and held him firmly pressed against his chest.

Gently his hand stroked through Lucifer's hair, softly the warrior whispered quiet words into his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay Lucifer. Everything is good," he whispered and he was surprised himself that he still was capable of saying such gentle words after all the millennia of war and hatred.

The younger Archangel responded by pressing himself even closer against the other angels body and he cried unashamedly into his chest.

His shoulders and wings shook, just as the rest of his body did and the sight hurt Michael deep down in his heart.

To see his little brother like that, broken and desperate, made his heart break into a thousands of pieces and only now he realized how much Lucifer had suffered all these years.

And for the first time in his life he felt anger toward his father.

What God had done to him was the most terrible thing that he could do to an angel.

To be cast out of heaven and hated by his brothers and sisters to the core and to be condemned to a life of loneliness, to feel no love and no longer to know the security of his loving brother…

All of this seemed to come over him now and Michael let him cry silently, pressed him against his body, wrapped his wings protectively around him and the once-cold warrior became the loving, big brother he once was.

And even Adam could feel that this small moment would change everything.

And that even Lucifer could change, because now he had a big brother by his side who would show him the right way.

And Michael would make sure that his little brother would be directed back to the right path.

Even Lucifer was an angel of God and it was time that he understood and accepted this.

And maybe, one day, God would forgive him for his actions...

 **The End**


End file.
